Shadows of Ponies
by pushi2009
Summary: I suck at titles. This is basically Shadows of Evil from Black Ops 3 but with ponies instead. Btw in this it takes place about 20 years before it actually does in the game (1920s instead of 1940s).


/Date: 16th August, 1926.

/Location: Manehattan, Equestria.

The streets were dark and very wet. Rain pummelled the hard floor, splashing all over the clothes of a pony who was walking down them, sticking to the shadows, not wanting to be seen. She rounded the corner, and adjusted her hat, as to hide her face from any who might be watching from the windows above her. She hurried along the alley, and approached a wooden phone booth. She pushed open the door and slid into it. Closing the door behind her, she inserted a fake coin into the slot, and picked up the phone.

"Hey, we got a problem, a big problem." The voice issued from the telephone's speaker, and into the booth. "The mayor's trying to make a name for himself, looking into every allegation of police bribery. I need to be careful, but I've got a warning for you. He's already planned for a team to raid the Three Legged Mare tomorrow. You need to get your men and the 516 the hell out of there. You know what'll happen if they catch you. Trust me. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" The mare slammed the telephone back onto its holder, annoyance stirring in her stomach. This would mean yet another sleepless night of gruelling work.

The Tree Legged Mare was not too far from her, in the Waterfront district, down by the docks. She decided to take the tram there. Exiting the phone booth, she set off at a brisk walk towards the tram station of the Canal district, where she now was. She knew the streets of Manehattan off by heart, for her 'occupation' required ample knowledge of the city's layout. She walked over a bridge crossing over the canal. The staircase to the tram station appeared before her as she rounded corner. She climbed up the stairs, and was glad to find it deserted. Walking over to a green button place against the wall, she punched it, and the loud and rerecorded voice spoke from a speaker beside it.

"Tram departing from the Waterfront district! Heading to the Canal district!" The tram rails connected the three districts of Manehattan's heart, suspended above the streets. In the centre there was the junction, a circle that joined up all three paths. The tram came zooming up to the glass, and the doors slid open. It was empty save for a bedraggled looking unicorn mare, who stumbled anxiously out of the tram, looking left and right, the manic visage of sleeplessness all across her face. She staggered past the mare, who did not look at her, and down the stair and out of sight. The mare stepped purposefully forwards and into the tram. She checked that the switch was set to: Waterfront, and pressed the button to start the tram. It began to move, and she sat down in a chair, and waited for the tram to arrive in the Waterfront.

"Alright, it's done." said the mare the next day, after a sleepless night of organising. They had managed to get the last of the booze out of the Three Legged Mare just as the police turned up. They had caught a tiny glimpse of it, but she had silenced them with a dirty great bag of bits. "Ok, good." the voice replied through the phone. "We'll get together tonight at the usual joint, then? And remember to bring the cash." She put the phone down. She had no money after bribing the police, and it was well over a week until she would next be paid. If he wasn't payed, the things he could tell the government about her would bring her entire crime syndicate crashing down. She had only one choice.

Once again, the rain pounded the street floor as, once again, the lone mare stalked through the junction and into the Canal district. She approached a club, with flashing billboards blazing outside of it, and sure enough, a cloaked figure was leaning against its wall. As she drew nearer, the figure turned to look at her, and she saw the glint of teeth beneath the hood. He walked towards her, his hoof outstretched, but she jerked her head sideways, towards a dark alley to indicate them to move. She allowed him to walk ahead of her, and when she was quite sure that they could not be seen by anyone, she withdrew her revolver from underneath her cloak, aimed it at the back of his head, and fired twice.


End file.
